bella and tanya crazy possessive
by Snow White and the Seven Vamps
Summary: bella is a vampire and he denali's visit and bella is sick of tanya flirting with edward x summarry sucks i no but please read and reviewx
1. Chapter 1

bella - one shot

*this is when bella is a vampire*

*door goes*

carlisle; *opens door* ahh the denali's my dear friends  
carmen; hello carlisle i hope you didn't forget our yearly visit  
carlisle; oh course not come on in  
*they come in*  
bella; *whispers to edward* every year?  
edward; yip  
bella; *rolls eyes* ohh brilliant  
edward;*chuckles*  
tanya; my oh my edward still as handsome as ever  
bella; and all mine i still cant believe it  
tanya; whatever anyway eddie  
edward; TANYA what have i told you about calling me eddie!  
tanya; well i could call you edward but eddie is much easier  
edward; *growls*  
bella; calm down dear  
tanya; yes listen to your wife...belinda yes?  
bella; its bella  
tanya; oh yeh  
bella; i remember your name tanya its hard to forget  
tanya; uh huh sure oh eddie such a goegeous shirt  
*touches shirt*  
edward; erm tanya that is creepy let go off my shirt  
tanya; *tries to kiss him*  
edward; TANYA AM BLOODY MARRIED  
bella; OH THATS IT *pushes her*  
*music comes on*

bella; (a/n - the song is kaci batteglia - crazy possessive with some of the lyrics changed) x

I think im crazy,  
I think im going out of my mind.  
You call me crazy,  
I thought i saw you touching my guy.  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe i should take you outside,  
and show you crazy.  
Oooh, i got your crazy.

A little hazy,  
Maybe im just losing my mind.  
I think youre shady,  
I know that youve been calling my guy.  
Are you crazy?  
Now im gonna take you outside,  
and show you crazy.  
Ooh i got your crazy!

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
And your not even his best friend,  
and your not even his best friend.

Call me crazy,  
Every time that i turn around.  
Your on my baby,  
Ooh but im his lady.  
Am i possesive,  
just because im claiming whats mine?  
Now youre crossing the line.

Why are you constantly coming up, to steal whats mine Let me know now.  
How can you call him your best friend?  
Then turn around, heavy flirting.  
You call me crazy,  
Ooh i got your crazy!

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
(repeat)  
And your not even his best friend  
your not even his best friend.

They call me crazy, well you are crazy.  
(I know you are, but what am i?  
I know you are, but what am i?)  
They call me crazy, I think your crazy.  
(I know you are, but what am i?)  
Oooh i got your crazy! (I know you are, but what am i?)

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Oooh i got your crazy.

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Oooh i got your crazy.

Call my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
Touch my man again and imma muck you up,  
and imma muck you up.  
And your not even his best friend,  
and your not even his best friend.

I know your crazy

tanya; *speechless*  
bella; so dont EVER touch my man again you got it bitch!  
tanya; yeh follow your own words when he leaves with me  
bella; yeh whatever  
tanya; come on eddie *grabs his arm*  
bella; WTF? what did i just tell you  
tanya; i dont know i dont listen to phsycho's!  
bella; oh well its your fault *grabs her by the hair and drags her outside*  
*everyone follows*  
tanya; LET GO OFF ME YOU...SLUT  
bella; *punches her* thats for the comment *punches her again* thats for the flirting *punchs her again* that is for trying to kiss him *kicks her* thats for touching him after i told you not to *throws her into a tree* and thats from me personally !  
tanya; I WILL GET YOU BELLA SWAN  
bella; NO YOU WONT  
tanya ; oh and why is that  
Bella; because there is no Bella Swan i am Bella CULLEN  
Tanya; GRRRRRRRRRRRRR I DONT CARE I WILL STILL RIP YOU APART AND BURN THE PIECES  
bella; AND WHEN YOU DO! edward will still not love you so BYE NOW!  
TAnya; *growls*  
edward; DONT GROWL AT MY WIFE  
tanya; yeh well you wont want her once am finished with her  
edward; if you so much as try to hurt her i will rip you apart and burn the pieces myself  
tanya; *venom filled eyes* I HATE YOU ALL  
Bella; AWWW LOVE YOU TOO  
Tanya; *runs off*  
carmen; erm carlisle i think we should leave i am so sorry for the trouble  
carlisle; its erm...quite alright just dont bring tanya next time i dont want her in this house  
carmen; of course carlisle well goodbye  
carlisle ; good bye *shuts door*  
Emmett; WOW BELLA YOU WERE AWESOME!  
bella; erm thanks  
edward; *kisses bella's forehead* you were amazing love  
rosalie; i never knew you had such a backbone *looks impressed*  
alice; OMG! I NEVER EVEN SAW THAT COMING THAT WAS JUST INCREDIBLE -squels-  
bella; thanks  
Rosalie; OMG Glee's Starting  
bella; oh lets watch  
emmett; seriously glee?  
the girls; what are trying to say? *death glares*  
emmett; erm erm nothing  
the girls; excellent  
*they all watch glee*

*in the woods somewhere*  
tanya; i will get that bitch *lighter in hand*  
unknown; well if am correct she shall be alone tomorrow period 3  
tanya; brilliant, they wont know its me  
unknown; havent they got a phsychic in the family  
tanya; yes but i have a plan  
unknown; well we better get ready then  
tanya; oh yeh who would of guessed me tanya denali going back to school  
unknown; yes well we must train as we have little time left  
tanya; brilliant lets go  
unkwon; yes lets

The End!


	2. Sequel Peeps !

HI Pepo

I know this story is complete but

quick authors note

i am making another one shot kind of like a sequel to this :)

Its called bella and edward - Hero

So look out for it

Love Ya

Tm13x


End file.
